When a Plan Comes Together RM
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: RM For ReMaster: Updated, upgraded, better version of the original story: EinhartxVivio, where Vivio comes up with a plan to finally get rid of the current tension and awkwardness in her relationship with Einhart. Vivio knows what she wants, and she's going to get it. And Einhart will love it, too. Read'n Review for EinhartxVivio !


**When a Plan Comes Together **

**By Major Mike Powell III**

It was late Friday night at the Takamachi-Harlaown-Yagami household and eighteen-year-old Vivio Takamachi and her twenty-year-old best friend and favorite sparring partner, Einhart Stratos were home alone, as Nanoha, Fate and Hayate had gone out to a romantic evening at a city to the West.

It had been four years since Einhart and Vivio had become a couple.

What started out as an accidental kiss during a Strike Arts sparring session had evolved into a beautiful relationship, and ever since Vivo had turned seventeen, the mint-haired partner of the relationship had found herself downright lusting after her blossoming girlfriend.

For months, Einhart wouldn't dare sleep in the same bed with the blonde during their sleepovers, and whenever she and Vivio shared make-out sessions, these would become really heated, and more than once, Vivio happened to let out a moan or two as Einhart's hands couldn't stay idle, and the descendant of Ingvalt would suddenly pull away and apologize, saying she didn't want to continue, leaving the younger girl lost between confusion, sexual frustration and disappointment.

And now, one full year later, just a couple of days after Vivio's eighteenth birthday, where Einhart gave her girlfriend a set of beautiful white lingerie, as suggested by Vivio's own Hayate-mama and which the descendant of Olivie had not been seen wearing, all the sexual tension effectively reached its peak.

Vivio knew what she wanted now, and she **would** have it.

As a matter of fact, she already had formulated a plan…not without a little bit of help from her Mamas. Especially Hayate-mama.

First off: a good Strike Arts sparring session, in which Vivio kept taunting her girlfriend with teasing comments nigh overcharged with sexual innuendo, such as: "C'mon, Ein-chan! I'm just getting started!", "What? Am I too much for you to handle?" and "Y'know I like it rough, Ein-chan!" And also, Vivio tried some new moves, such as grappling moves and submission holds, which kept her body constantly pressed up against the greenette's.

In the end, Einhart tapped out to one of Vivio's submission holds, which the red and green-eyed girl called the "Takamachi Shooter".

That was phase one of Vivio's plan. And when the younger girl told her girlfriend what they would do next, Einhart had a double take.

Phase two: a nice, hot bubble bath. Together.

Einhart just watched in a daze as Vivio moved around the bathroom, filling the big tub with water at the perfect temperature and then, adding the bubbles. And then, Vivio up and stripped on the spot, leaving Einhart to gawk and stare at her beautiful, perfect body as each article of clothing was removed. Einhart felt a twinge of disappointment when she saw Vivio was not wearing the (expensive) lingerie she had given her as a birthday present.

Still, after letting her beautiful blonde tresses down, Vivio turned to look over her shoulder, back at her beloved and smiled a million-watt smile, as well as tilting her lovely, womanly hips to give emphasis to her beautiful behind. Inside, Vivio squealed with utter delight and a feeling of victory as she almost heard Einhart gulp and saw a tiny string of red peek out of the greenette's nose.

"You know it's not polite to stare, but...it's alright if it's you, Ein-chan. Now, come on! I want you to rub my back, and then I'll do yours, Ok~?"

Einhart just nodded dumbly and followed her girlfriend into the bathroom.

...

To Einhart, the bath had been pure heaven.

All the nervousness and sexual tension seemed to dissipate somewhat, and the girls enjoyed a wonderful, relaxing soak filled with cuddling and snuggling, sharing gentle, innocent, unhurried kisses, before stepping out of the tub and drying each other off, and then putting on their underwear and a yellow and green robe; Vivio in the yellow and Einhart in the green one. Suspiciously, Vivio asked Einhart to wait outside the room while she put her clothes on. The greenette just shrugged and did as Vivio asked.

Then, came phase three: an anime marathon.

More specifically: a yuri anime marathon.

They stayed up well into the night and early morning of the next day watching all episodes of "Candy Boy", "Kanamemo", "Sakura Trick" and then, an anime that Vivio had been anticipating **almost** as much as the wedding of her three Mamas. After years of waiting, Vivio's favorite yuri manga had been adapted into a masterpiece of anime, which had just finished airing a day prior to this marathon: "Wife and Wife".

The two ladies cuddled on the big couch in the house's living room, switching from sitting comfortably side by side to Vivio laying in Einhart's lap and later, Einhart resting her green head of hair in Vivio's own lap while the blonde caressed her beloved's silky, rich mint-green tresses as they watched those four sweet, lovely, funny and just downright heartwarming and romantic series, and eating pizza and drinking diet soda.

By the time the credits for episode thirteen of "Wife and Wife" were over, Vivio and Einhart were laying in each other's arms, sharing a deep, long kiss to relieve the sheer emotion they felt upon watching the marvelous, beautiful closing scene of Kinana and Sumi's wedding.

Einhart lay down on her back with her head resting on a pillow against the couch's armrest, with her girlfriend on top of her, her head resting gently on her partially exposed, full bosom after ending the kiss with a gentle, soft "chu~". Einhart was gently caressing her golden tresses.

They lay there in silence for a bit, before Vivio spoke up softly.

"Ne, Ein-chan...what are you afraid of?"

The older girl blinked and let out a confused "Huh?" before looking down at the curtain of blonde hair covering her chest.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been behaving around me for the last year, Ein-chan," Vivio whispered with a hurt tone. Einhart looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Vivio continued. "I finally figured it out, Einhart: you're afraid of something. I don't know what that is, but if there's something that scares you...I want to be able to protect you from it. I want to protect you, because I love you, Ein-chan. I just want to know what's wrong, but you won't tell me."

"Vivio...I..." Einhart gently cupped her girlfriend's face in her hands and brought her up to eye-level. "I'm afraid...of myself."

"What...?"

"I'm afraid of what I might do to you if I don't stop. I...I desire you, Vivio. I **want** you…so much…every time we touch, every time we kiss, I get so...**so hot** inside and...I want to do...things to you...and that...that scares me."

Vivio looked into her beloved's eyes and saw pure honesty, love and also...burning desire. She smiled from ear to ear. She brought her hand up to Einhart's face and gently caressed her cheek.

"Ein-chan...thank you for sharing that with me. And I'm very happy, because...I've been feeling that way for you for quite some time now. I want you, too. I want you, because I love you...so, **so very much**," Vivio spoke, her voice thick with emotion.

Einhart's answer was a kiss. Deep, long, sensual, loving.

When they pulled apart, Vivio sat up, straddling Einhart's lap, and grasped the mint-haired woman's hand with both of her own, before gently guiding Einhart's hand up and against her beautiful chest.

"Can you feel my heart beat, Ein-chan? It's beating fast. All because of you."

She leaned down a bit, her hands still holding Einhart's against her chest, and whispered in a sexy purr...

"**Make love to me**, Ein-chan~ Make me yours, and yours only."

A furious blush crept into the blue and purple-eyed woman, but her voice didn't waver when she replied...

"No. Let's make love, **together**."

And with that, Einhart swept Vivio off her feet and carried her, bridal style, up the stairs and into the blonde's room, locking the door.

What followed was the making of Vivio and Einhart's most beautiful, most precious memory.

Also, Vivio forgot what her plan was for to begin with, and Einhart finally got see her beloved in the lingerie she gave her as a birthday present.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Notes:** Hel-lo, my beautiful people of the Nanoha section~! Howya doin' ya'll?

So, hey, Major Mike is back here, and this time, I'm bringing you something not quite new but not old, either. LOL This was my first ever VivioxEinhart story, and looking back on it, I feel there was just a bit more room for improvement, so I took that story and tinkered with a little bit, and this is the result, a remaster, if you will.

Also, I felt it would be a good time to edit and re-post this story just a couple of days after the debut of the "Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: ViVid" anime, and the first episode was **glorious**. So, this story is to celebrate that momentous occasion~

Also, you can see I sort of "updated" the list of anime the girls watched at a certain point, too. LOL Well, only the people who've read the original version of this story will get the joke, but I digress.

Anyway, I hope you all beautiful Nanoha fans enjoyed this remastered version of my initial EinhartxVivio story, and also, I hope that you go take a look at the sequel to this story…which I haven't even touched in **a long** time. I'm sorry, I'm the worst, I know. OTL

Also, one last thing: **No.** The master piece of yuri that is the manga "Wife and Wife" **has not been adapted into an anime.** Trust me, fellas who have read that amazing manga, I **WANT **"Wife and Wife" to get the anime adaptation treatment...but no such luck so far.

So, Happy Easter, and good night~!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
